


Untitled

by lasagna (kopi_luwak)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin untuk mengatakan soal perasaannya, ia selalu terlambat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Nggak jelas. Harusnya ini FF SJ, tapi malah sekarang udah hilang feel buat SJ -3-  
> maaf. Hope You Like It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungkin untuk mengatakan soal perasaannya, ia selalu terlambat.

Mungkin ia bukan orang yang paling baik.

Sejak ia mengetahui bahwa Kris, orang yang dicintainya berpacaran dengan Lay, gege yang paling disayanginya. Saat itu, bisa dikatakan ada api yang membara dalam dadanya. Dan kemudian, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya bahagia. Ia sudah bisa bersama-sama dengan Kris saat show atau konser atau apapun yang mengharuskan mereka memberikan fanservice karena mereka Kristao couple. Ia seharusnya bahagia, karena seharusnya kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya adalah kebahagiaannya.

Dan dari situ segalanya dimulai.

Oh Sehun, salah satu orang terdekatnya selalu menghiburnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, terkadang ia malah menganggap Sehun sebagai kakaknya. Pada saat di dorm, ketika ia sedang teringat akan kesedihannya, Sehun akan mencoba beberapa jokes dan menceritakan ulang padanya. Terkadang Sehun memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Saat ia bertanya kenapa, Sehun menjawab, "Supaya gege tersenyum kembali. Gege lebih manis kalau tersenyum," sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia ingat saat ia menyadari bahwa pipinya mulai memerah.

Ia mulai menyukai setiap Taohun moment yang mereka lakukan.

Dan ia ingat saat ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Sehun..

Ia tak bisa berbohong saat Kyungsoo bertanya -menginterogasi- padanya saat itu, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Ia berusaha bersikap normal, namun akhirnya tatapan mata takkan menipu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Ia tak hendak mengulangi kesalahannya. 

Dan hatinya hancur untuk kedua kalinya. 

Ia mengetahui itu saat ia memergoki Sehun sedang menatap sang Dancing Machine dengan tatapan yang sama yang ia berikan padanya. Ia ingat saat ia menangis karena sebab yang sama. Ia takkan menangis lagi, walau takkan ada yang menghiburnya lagi kini. Hanya dalam hati saja ia akan menangis kembali. Ia bertekad akan selalu mencintai Sehun walau bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi ia terus berharap..

Namun ia harus menghancurkan harapannya sendiri ketika ia melihat tangan Sehun dan si Dancing Machine -Kai bertautan seraya menatap dengan tatapan sama, penuh cinta. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia tak memiliki secuilpun harapan..

Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.


	2. Menunggu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo selalu menunggu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiiii.. dengan chapter dua neeehhh :33333  
> Hope You Like It! XD

Kyungsoo menunggu.

Entah sejak kapan, ia menyenangi sebuah kebiasaan yang dibenci oleh kebanyakan orang ini. Menunggu. Sejujurnya ia senang menunggu, dengan suatu alasan yang ia sulit untuk jelaskan. Ia senang menunggu, karena dengan selang waktu menunggu itu ia dapat mengobrol bersama dengan Suho, leader dari EXO-K. Lalu ketika menunggu pesanan makanan, ia dapat menatapi betapa malaikatnya wajah yang sibuk menenangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ribut karena hal sepele. Betapa indahnya. Betapa tampannya.

Tetapi sebenarnya, untuk yang kali ini ia tak ingin menunggu. Ia ingin Suho segera menyatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi sayangnya rasanya itu tidak (belum) mungkin. Karena di sebelahnyalah, Suho selalu bercerita tentang Lay yang manis, tentang Lay yang pintar menari, Lay yang ini, Lay yang itu. Kyungsoo merasa sakit dalam hatinya, namun ia belum mau mengungkapkannya. Kyungsoo menyadari, mungkin ia sedang cemburu.

Ia tahu, sejak awal Suho selalu berkata kalau ia menyukai Lay. Tentang Suho yang terlambat menyatakan cinta, tentang Lay yang (ternyata) dulunya menyukai Suho, tentang mereka yang saling menyukai dan tak ada keberanian untuk maju, dan tentang Kris yang akhirnya merebut hati Lay, dan Suho yang terpuruk.

"Tapi kan ada aku, hyung," itu kata-katanya saat Suho mengungkapkan kekecewaannya.

Tapi Suho bilang keberadaannya seperti adik.

Tak lebih.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus meneteskan air mata saat itu..

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa bersedih saat itu..

Yang ia tahu.. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Kontras dengan musim ini, musim semi yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo menunggu.

Tadinya ia menyukai menunggu, sampai sekarang masih, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia sangat tak ingin menunggu untuk hal ini. Ia tahu tentang Tao. Ia tak ingin berakhir seperti itu. Ia ingin kisahnya berakhir bahagia. Ia ingin selalu mencintai sosok Kim Joonmyeon.

Suho masih berbicara tentang Lay. Masih memuji-mujinya, dan masih menatap Lay dengan penuh cinta. Dengan sorot mata dalam. Kyungsoo hanya diam, dan mengamati semua itu dari jauh. Ia akan mengatakan soal perasaannya.. nanti.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak menyadari kalau intensitas Suho yang berbicara tentang Lay makin berkurang.

Kyungsoo menunggu.

Sayangnya ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyendiri.

Seperti saat ini.

Saat yang lain bermain kembang api pada Tiga Puluh Satu Desember pada malam hari pukul 23:50, ia hanya bisa memandangi betapa indahnya kembang api itu. Betapa menyenangkannya bila ia menontonnya dengan Suho, dengan tangan bertautan seperti Kai dan Sehun. Dengan bahagia seperti Xiumin dan Luhan. Dengan senyum manis seperti Kris dan Lay. Betapa indahnya.. Betapa membahagiakannya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo-ya.. Kenapa di situ?"

"Suho-hyung.." jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Hei, bukankah tak sopan jika aku berbicara padamu sementara kau tak menoleh padaku?"

Dan jam menunjukkan pukul 23:59. Teman-teman mereka disana sibuk menghitung mundur, "Sepuluh.. Sembilan.. Delapan.." dengan berbagai bahasa. Terdengar agak samar, namun sangat hangat. Ia hanya mengeratkan syalnya. Hanya tak ingin menoleh.

"Do Kyungsoo.." panggil suara itu lagi.

Dan ia -dengan sedikit malas dan tak ingin Suho melihat matanya sembap- menoleh.

Dan ia terkejut.

Suho mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Aku mencintaimu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedeh tambah gajeee uwoooooooo -_-  
> Gimana? Lebih jelek? Engga? uwaaaaaa  
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


	3. Untitled (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay bukannya tidak tahu, Kris mencintainya. Tapi ia telah menyukai seseorang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHH.. sesuka aja dah. bingung tulisnya.  
> KEMARIN CHAP 2 UDAH TINGGAL PUBLISH, TAPI MENU POSTNYA KAGA BISA DIPENCET TTATT  
> dan sialnya pas aku post ulang pake 'post without review' malah keupdate dobel -_-

Kalau boleh jujur, sampai saat ini ia masih mencintai Suho.

Dua bulan lalu, Kris menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa yang dipikirannya saat itu ia telah terlupa, namun ia menerima pernyataan itu. Sebenarnya ia tak terlampau terkejut, berhubung ia telah menyadari bahwa Kris memiliki 'perasaan' padanya. Ia tahu. Dari cara Kris menatapnya, dari cara Kris memperlakukannya, dari cara Kris tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu. Sebenarnya ia termasuk tipe yang peka, namun ia tetap tak bisa mengetahui perasaan Suho yang sesungguhnya padanya.

Kemudian Suho melihatnya. Kemudian Suho tetap menampilkan senyum malaikatnya yang -kali ini- terkesan sendu. Saat ia bertanya ada apa, Suho mengatakan perasaannya padanya. Yang sesungguhnya. Maka detik itu juga Lay berharap kekuatan dalam MV Mama itu adalah nyata, dan meminta Tao untuk memutar balik waktu ke lima belas menit sebelumnya. Ia merasa helium dibelesakkan ke dalam dadanya dan sekaligus menenggelamkannya ke dalam jurang penyesalan.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputarbalikkan seenaknya.

Seandainya ia tak menerima Kris.

Seandainya ia bersabar hingga lima belas menit kemudian.

Ia pasti..

Kalau boleh jujur, sejak kejadian itu, ia terasa sangat jauh dari Suho. Dan ia sedikit menghindarkan diri dari Kris.

Tetapi Suho sekarang bersama Kyungsoo yang menjaganya di Korea. Apa Suho secepat itu berpindah hati? Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada dadanya. Sakit. Dan Kris.. Walau ia sedikit menjauh darinya perlakuan Kris malah semakin lembut padanya. Ia masih tak peduli..

Kris masih memerhatikannya. Kris masih bilang ia mencintainya setiap pagi. Kris masih memperlakukannya bak putri raja. Tapi ia membayangkan jika seandainya ia adalah Suho. Seandainya Suho yang disisinya sekarang.

Seandainya Suho.

Seandainya dia adalah Suho..

Kalau boleh jujur, mengapa sekarang Lay selalu gugup jika ia menatap iris tajam Kris, ya?

Kalau dipikir, Kris tampan, tinggi, baik. Dan idola para perempuan.

Tapi.. Suho masih membayanginya..

Dan.. Kris seperti menjauh darinya.

Tak ada ucapan "aku mencintaimu" lagi, tak ada perlakuan bak putri raja lagi, dan senyuman Kris sekarang hanya senyum terpaksa padanya. Jika akhirnya Kris tak mencintainya lagi, bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Senang karena ia sudah bisa bebas mencintai Suho? Senang karena bisa berpacaran dengan Suho (ternyata Suho masih belum punya pacar)? Dan.. segala senang lainnya. Seharusnya begitu kan?

Tapi kenapa hatinya malah menjadi sakit ya?

Kenapa ia merindukan perlakuan itu lagi ya?

Dan kenapa hatinya makin sakit melihat Kris mencium kening Tao dengan sayang?

Kalau boleh jujur, ia mulai mencintai Kris.

"Yixing?"

"Ya?"

"Apa perasaanmu padaku?"

"Kalau kamu?"

"Aku masih, dan terus mencintaimu."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat pipinya memerah.

"Mungkin.. Aku juga.." bisiknya.

Dan Kris tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf ngga ada feelnya -_-  
> sejujurnya saya bener bener nggak suka sama Kris/Lay,  
> tapi itung itung ini seperti terapi supaya ngga benci pair ini lagi.  
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


	4. Untuk Sebuah Rasa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun tahu, Jongdae tetap mencintainya. Maka ia tetap bertahan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini Baekchen. kayaknya ini hancur. maaf update lama. lagi fokus sama proyek 1shot straight. ehehehe. maaf ngga semuanya bisa bersatu, walau hati mereka bertautan.

Untuk sebuah rasa, Baekhyun termenung.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa kisah mereka adalah yang pertama. Bukannya pertama diceritakan disini, namun kisah merekalah yang pertama terjadi dan berakhir. Sekarang sudah lima tahun sejak EXO debut. Kisahnya dimulai dulu, jauh sebelum debut. Sudah lama sekali. Rasanya ia tersenyum mengingat pertemuan mereka yang kali pertama. Hah, masa-masa yang indah.

Saat itu ia mendengar Jongdae yang menyanyi. Suara itu terdengar seperti malaikat. Menakjubkan. Dan ia pertama kalinya merasakan cinta hanya dengan mendengar sebuah suara. 

Saat itu Jongdae tersenyum. Senyum itu membuatnya seakan meneguhkan hati kalau ia mencintainya.

Apalagi saat ia tahu mereka akan didebut pada grup yang sama. EXO.

Semakin lama, ia semakin mengagumi Jongdae.

Untuk sebuah rasa, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali sehingga memotong lengan tak ada apa-apanya. Namun image sebagai happy virus harus tetap diteguhkan. Maka ia tetap tersenyum. Lebar. Sangat lebar sehingga Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ada kepura-puraan dari balik senyum Baekhyun. Ketika ia bertanya Ada Apa, Baekhyun akan menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

Terkadang, kepura-puraan adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan di dunia.

Ia tahu Jongdae mencintainya tapi ia memutuskan hubungan kekasih mereka. Dengan alasan bahwa cinta sesama jenis bukanlah sesuatu yang dibenarkan. Ia hendak berteriak menyangkal, "Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta ini!" namun segalanya telah digariskan. Memang salah. Ia tahu. Lelaki hanya diciptakan untuk perempuan. Maka saat itu adalah kali pertama Baekhyun ingin menjadi seorang perempuan.

Untuk sebuah rasa, Baekhyun berharap.

Jongdae pernah bercerita bahwa ia pernah memiliki sebuah memori yang tak terlupakan. Ia pernah melihat setangkai mawar yang berwarna darah kering. Sangat cantik. Namun bunga itu terdampar di tengah jalan dan kemudian ada mobil yang melindas bunga itu. Bunga itu hancur. Dan Jongdae sangat bersedih, kenapa saat itu ia tak menyelamatkan bunganya? Dan ia tak pernah melihat mawar dengan bentuk serupa sejak saat itu.

Sekarang, Baekhyun berharap, izinkan ia, Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi bunga dalam ingatan Jongdae. 

Agar ia tak terlupakan.

Izinkan Baekhyun untuk terus mencintai Jongdae. 

Jongdae menggandeng seorang perempuan manis. ''IU, dia pacarku.'' 

Izinkan Baekhyun untuk tersenyum, walau terpaksa. 

Sebab, ia tetap tak bisa membiarkan Jongdae berpacaran dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka putus karena mereka yakin hubungan mereka salah. 

Tetapi mereka juga tahu, bahwa merekalah pemilik hati satu sama lain.

Untuk sebuah rasa, Baekhyun bertahan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya tahu, memori bunganya konyol. Sedikit terinspirasi dari manga Boku Wa Sakana punya Sumomo Yumeka-sensei. Argh, ini menyebalkan. WB dateng lagi! Abaikan.  
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


	5. Hujan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asal Minseok bahagia, Luhan pun berbahagia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem. Pertama, maaf update lelet.  
> Kedua, Baekchen kemaren jelek ya?ehehe.  
> Maafkan saya~~~~  
> Ketiga, untuk chapter ini summary sama judul chapter engga nyambung -_-  
> Enjoy!

Luhan membenci hujan.

Luhan menatap ke arah jendela yang mengembun, memperlihatkan gambar jalanan Seoul yang padat disertai hujan yang menderas. Wajar, inilah musim gugur. Dingin itu menyusup hingga ke tubuh dan hatinya. Sesekali ia menggosok tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Namun tetap dingin yang ia dapatkan. Ia menyerah, menyadari bahwa ia merasa dingin dalam hatinya.

Mati rasa. Beku. Hampa.

Ia membenci hujan. Sangat. Ialah saksi mata kejadian yang membekukan hatinya.

Saat otaknya berputar mengulang masa lalu yang hendak berubah menjadi sebuah visual nyata, ia menyadari bahwa ia menangis.

Sakit.

Lelah.

Langit dan dirinya adalah kesatuan. Saat ia menangis, langit juga akan menangis. 

Ia membenci air mata. Begitu pula hujan.

Dua alasan, pertama air mata akan membuatnya seperti ke-perempuan-an.

Kedua, Ialah saksi mata dari kejadian yang mengiris hatinya.

Saat itu Luhan melihat ke arah kanan jalan. Hujan tak henti-hentinya mengucur ke arah bumi. Ia menangis. Entah karena apa. 

Ia menatap Minseok di kejauhan sana.

Minseok, orang yang ia cintai.

Ia hendak menggerakkan kakinya namun kakinya terasa lumpuh.

Apalagi saat ia melihat orang yang di hadapan Minseok.

Yifan.

Ia melihat Minseok yang seperti mengatakan sesuatu, dan hening sejenak. Lalu Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, juga sambil berkata sesuatu.

Awalnya ia tak mengerti ada apa, namun semuanya menjadi terang ketika Minseok menangis di pelukannya di dorm. Ia sadar. Minseok menyatakan cinta pada Yifan. Tak bisakah Minseok melihatnya? Pikir Luhan saat itu. Yang ia tahu, hatinya perih.

Sejak saat itu ia membenci hujan. Hujan yang membuat dua hati patah secara -hampir bersamaan.

Minseok kemudian berpacaran dengan Youngjae. Luhan masih tetap mencintai Minseok. Ia merelakan hatinya patah, hancur berkeping-keping asal Minseok bahagia. Ia rela.

Namun di tengah hujan, Minseok kembali menangis di pelukannya. Youngjae hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan.

Selalu begitu.

Minseok berpacaran dan akhirnya ia menangis di pelukan Luhan. Tanpa sekalipun melihat Luhan.

Selalu.

Maka jikapun Minseok hanya menjadikan Luhan sebagai tempat segala curahan hatinya, ia akan menerimanya. 

Ia akan melakukan apapun asal Minseok bahagia.

Karena bagi Luhan, melihat Minseok berbahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Luhan selalu membenci hujan. Namun ia akan berterimakasih pada hujan, karena saat itulah ia selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk memeluk Minseok yang menangis dan menenangkannya.

Luhan menutup gorden jendela kamarnya dengan Yixing, lalu membenarkan selimutnya.

Ia menutup matanya.

_Asal Minseok berbahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tambah gaje kan? iya kan?  
> hah. bukan ficlet lagi ini namanya.  
> chapter ini oneshot (?) ==a  
> abaikan.
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca!


	6. Sederhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena hanya dengan mencintai Kim Jongin ia merasa semua yang ia inginkan terlengkapi sudah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Maaf telat update :D
> 
> Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku kasih hint deh!
> 
> Next chapter Kaihun lagi :D
> 
> Anticipate it and happy reading!

Sehun menatap langit cerah kebiruan itu dengan tatapan datar -jika kau mau menelisik, maka itu adalah tatapan kosong- dan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela van EXO yang terus bergerak, mengakibatkan getaran pada kepalanya, membuatnya kurang nyaman namun ia tetap teguh untuk menatap langit biru yang sangat disukainya. 

Entah mengapa ia akhir-akhir ini menyukai menatap langit biru cerah.

Ia mendesah, memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya beberapa minggu ini. Ia terus menatap saputan tipis awan yang bergerak perlahan, seperti dirinya yang perlahan mengalunkan pikirannya tak tentu arah. Tentang segalanya yang merasuki alam pikirannya tanpa ia inginkan namun sedikit menyakitkannya.

Ia punya banyak hal yang ia inginkan dan ia butuhkan, namun banyak atau hampir semua belum terkabulkan.

Ia ingin es krim vanila bluberi yang kelihatan enak seperti punya Chanyeol, ia ingin mencoba red wine yang terpajang di etalase toko yang ia tahu sang leader -Suho biasa meminumnya, ia tahu ia belum cukup umur jadi ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi -_- tiap menatap red wine yang menggiurkan itu.

Tapi bukan hanya sekedar keinginan akan hal absurd kok, ia juga menginginkan beberapa hal yang serius namun masih tetap tak terkabul.

Dulu ia ingin Luhan.

Ingin Luhan disisinya, ingin Luhan menciumnya sebelum tidur, ingin Luhan yang memeluknya, ingin Hunhan moment lebih banyak lagi. Ia ingin menatap mata rusa milik Luhan lebih banyak lagi, ia ingin Luhan. Ingin semua fanservice itu benar. Tak dipaksakan.

Sebagai salah satu dongsaeng yang sangat dekat, ia tahu. Bahkan tanpa Luhan perlu mengatakannya.

Luhan menyukai Minseok.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya mundur. Karena rasa Luhan untuk Minseok adalah serius dan ia tak bisa mengganggunya.

Mungkin ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki beberapa hal (yang sialnya justru yang paling ia ingini).

Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaan Kai disisinya, ia terlanjur merasa nyaman.

Walau ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Kai menyukai Baekhyun, ia tetap bertahan dan bersikukuh bahwa ia kali ini akan mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan di van itu dan menutup matanya.

Karena hanya dengan mencintai Kim Jongin ia merasa semua yang ia inginkan terlengkapi sudah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


	7. Berakhir Dengan Sebuah "Cup"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai dan Sehun merenggang. Sehun bercerita tentang Luhan. Kai tidak suka itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa update lama TTATT  
> maafkan sayaaaaa
> 
> Enjoy your next chapter :)  
> Happy reading!

Sudah banyak waktu berlalu sejak Jongin meyakini bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Pernah Jongin berpikir (dengan menuruti nafsu mesumnya), ia akan berpindah hati pada Sehun. Masih jika menuruti nafsu mesumnya, ia diam-diam mengakui Sehun itu seksi. Namun ia tak pernah mengetahui alasan sebenarnya ia mencintai Sehun. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan tahu-tahu ia berdebar sejuta kali lebih keras bila berada di dekat sang pemilik kulit seputih susu: Sehun.

Tao adalah salah satu kakaknya yang berharga- tentu saja ia akan mengalah untuknya. Tapi binar mata Tao pada Sehun, sudah cukup menguatkan bahwa Tao juga mencintai Sehun. Memang ia ragu, awalnya ia akan berpikir seperti novel romansa, menyerahkan Sehun pada Tao dan ia berakhir sakit hati. Tapi ia melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang sedikit spesial -biasanya tatapan mata itu hanya berarti senang, jahil dan hal-hal aneh lain- tatapan yang sama sepertinya pada Sehun, seperti Luhan pada Minseok, juga selayaknya Kris pada Yixing. Dan itu untuk Tao. Bukan untuk Baekhyun, ataupun Kyungsoo. Maka ia akan sangat jahat pada hatinya dan Chanyeol bila ia menyerahkan Sehun.

Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Sehun, toh ia tahu Sehun tidak mencintai Tao sebagai kekasih.

Sehun menjauhinya, entah apa alasannya. Sehun menghindari tatapan matanya. Sehun menolak sentuhannya, terlebih Sehun hanya bicara seadanya padanya. Sehun pergi pada Luhan. Sehun bergelayut pada Luhan. 

Pada akhirnya ketika Sehun bersedia bercerita padanya, semua tentang Luhan.

Dan ia yang disudut, terabaikan.

Maka pada suatu malam yang melelahkan, Jongin tak dapat menahan perasaannya.

Ia menarik Sehun pada suatu tempat yang agak gelap, namun terlihat romantis. Memang dadakan, bahkan ia tak yakin apa yang akan ia katakan. Maka ketika Sehun bertanya ada apa dengan agak terengah sehabis berlari, -ia tak yakin apa yang ia lakukan- ia mencium Sehun. Tepat di bibir merah-mudanya. Ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya, ia yakin wajahnya telah merah padam.

Kemudian ia mengatakannya. Tiga kata sakral itu.

Dan ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya balik, mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Malam itu, bintang berkerlipan. Menunggu bulannya.

Jauh disana, laut pasang beriak tenang.

Berdua, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju asrama mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absurd overload -,,-
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


	8. Percaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok memang belum sepenuhnya mencintai Luhan, namun setidaknya ia percaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Berusaha update cepat. SMA menyusahkan -_-   
> Semoga kalian suka :D  
> Warning of typos, aku ngetik dari hp ;3   
> Enjoy!

Kemarin Luhan menyatakan perasaannya. Ia menerimanya, rasanya aneh sekali, walaupun rasa nyaman itu juga mulai berkembang. Ia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tampak sangat terkejut. Tak terduga, eh? Awalnya memang ia telah sangat putus asa. Adakalanya ia merasa bersalah pada 'adik' berbeda satu bulannya, karenapun ia tampak seperti menjadikannya laiknya pelampiasan tetapi ia kerapkali terheran menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum padanya, tulus sekali.

Ia masih mengingat saat ia menangis di pelukan Luhan, di tengah hujan, tak hanya sekali, Luhan tetap tersenyum padanya. Luhan masih menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Hujan yang menjadi saksi hatinya patah untuk pertama, kedua, dan berkali-kalinya. Sudah sering Minseok bertanya, apakah Luhan tak menyukai fakta bahwa ia bukan yang pertama yang dicintai Minseok. Dan jawabannya selalu sama, bahwa Luhan tak peduli ia bukanlah yang pertama, asal ialah yang terakhir, sudahlah cukup.

Minseok tahu ada kemungkinan Luhan yang berbohong, ayolah, setiap orang memiliki sisi egois masing-masing. Mungkin Luhan hanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya? Entahlah. Ia juga cukup sering berpikir begitu, namun melihat pancaran mata Luhan yang begitu jujur membuatnya percaya. Ia memercayai Luhan dengan semua kekuatannya, mengingat Luhan mengetahui semua kerapuhannya dan Luhan bilang Luhan yang mencintainya.

Minseok memang belum sepenuhnya mencintai Luhan, namun dengan segala perasaannya ia menyadari ada kekuatan tersendiri yang membuatnya memercayai Luhan tanpa ragu.

Sepenuhnya ketika Minseok menangis, Luhan dengan terburu-buru selalu berusaha untuk disisinya dan tak kepalang, secara spontan hatinya berkata, hangat. Rasanya hangat. Ketika didekat Luhan, ketika Luhan tersenyum, ketika Luhan yang menenangkannya dari segala ketakutan, Minseok merasa hangat.

Ada kalanya sebiji bagian hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mulai mencintai Luhan. Mulai melihat Luhan. Apapun itu, apapun yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat, Minseok menyukainya.

Minseok memang belum mencintai Luhan, namun Minseok akan mencobanya dan hatinya mengarah pada sebuah rasa, rasa aman dan nyaman, juga menenangkan yang ia rindukan.

Minseok memang belum mencintai Luhan, namun ia memercayai Luhan. Dengan segalanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


	9. Selamat Ulang Tahun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun berulangtahun, dan ucapan selamat itu hanya bisa terucap dari kegelapan, seperti kata-kata itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warningnya, maafkan saya, ini menjadi yang terpanjang karena hubungan Jongdae dan Baekhyun terlalu rumit. Maafkan saya, haha. Semoga tetap suka ya.  
> Happy reading!

Jongdae membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, bersiap untuk tidur setelah kegiatan-kegiatan melelahkan itu, agar ia bisa kembali bertenaga untuk esok harinya. Ia menoleh kearah jarum jam, melihat jam berapa sekarang. Detikan jam menunjukkan pukul 23.40 yang terus melaju, membuat Jongdae berpikir bahwa ia selalu pulang malam dan memforsir dirinya. Matanya kemudian mengerling kearah kalender digital untuk membuatnya menyadari, sekarang tanggal lima mei.

Ia berusaha mengingat hal apa yang terpikirkan olehnya, seperti tanggal ini memiliki sesuatu yang berarti penting, satu hal penting yang membuatnya yakin ia akan sangat menyesal jika ia melupakannya. Ia memilih mengabaikan semua itu, dan memilih berpikir apa saja yang dilakukannya pada hari ini. Ia membuka laptopnya dan menghidupkannya, dan sembari menunggu ia memikirkan tentang hubungan cintanya, yang membuatnya mendapat stres ringan, sejak agak lama.

IU adalah gadis yang sangat baik, ia mengetahui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dulu dan ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Sebenarnya ia agak segan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia pernah menyukai laki-laki, namun ia mengatakannya karena ia tahu IU adalah kakak yang baik, jadi ia tak segan. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia belum bisa untuk mencintainya sepenuhnya, ia tahu ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Ia tahu teman-teman sekaligus saudaranya, menjalin beberapa hubungan cinta. Ia tahu. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin tetap berada untuk Baekhyun, namun ia sendiri sangat mengetahui, orangtuanya tidak menghendaki hubungan seperti itu, jadi ia memilih untuk menuruti orangtuanya, setelah backstreet selama bertahun-tahun.

Baekhyun.. mendengar nama itu membuatnya kembali merasakan desiran dalam dadanya dan ketenangan yang ia rindukan, juga kepedihan yang entah bagaimana menyeruak masuk kedalam sanubarinya.

Laptopnya telah sepenuhnya bisa digunakan dan ia langsung membuka browser, dengan fasilitas hotspot yang mereka peroleh. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk membuka twitter dan melihat trending topicnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.55 dan ia melihat dari salah satu akun twitter fansnya yang secara acak ia ikuti, dan ia terkesiap melihat apa yang ia tuliskan.

Lima menit lagi jam dua belas dan hari berganti, tanggal enam mei. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari kearah kamar Baekhyun, ingin menjadi yang pertama. Apapun itu, Jongdae masih sangat mencintainya dan ia ingin mencoba mengatakannya, untuk pertamakalinya.

Baekhyun telah tertidur dan wajah manisnya terlihat dengan jelas, sepertinya yang lain juga telah kelelahan dan melupakan ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum, ia berterimakasih pada dirinya sendiri juga twitter, yang mengingatkannya.

Ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang terbuka, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tahu ia salah, tak seharusnya ia ingin mencium seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya tapi ia tak peduli. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua rasanya sekaligus ingin menjadi yang pertama.

Jongdae mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, masih terasa lembut, masih semanis dulu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun menyadarinya, walau hanya dalam bentuk mimpi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00. "Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun-hyung" ia berbisik lirih tepat di telinganya, berharap Baekhyun mendengarnya dari alam bawah sadar.

Kemudian ia berbalik, hendak keluar jika ia tak teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ia kembali berbisik sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar keluar.

Jongdae tak mengetahui, ah, jika saja ia tinggal sedikit lebih lama, ditengah detikan waktu, disela-sela dengkuran Chanyeol (yang tetap sekamar dengan Baekhyun), Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman pada jemarinya, mata yang tertutup itu meneteskan buliran kristal bening. "Aku juga mencintaimu.. Jongdae.."

Maka biarlah perasaan yang tak tersampaikan itu menyatu, di malam ini..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


	10. Mawar Hitam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris doesn't mind to be this cheesy as long as it's for his Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary apaan tuh? /tunjuk atas/ sok nge-inggris elah, wqwq, maafkan daku atas kelambatan update, uh, Agustus, September, Oktober, November... nyaris empat bulan :"3 selamat menikmati aja deh (?)

Suatu hari ia bertanya tentang arti bunga-bunga kepada Luhan dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya, ia terlihat seperti memasang muka apa-apaan-dengan-sikapmu-yang-sok-romantis-itu dan Kris hanya memasang 'bitch face'nya dan berkata, "cepat katakan."

Luhan memang menggerutu saat itu, ayolah, apa-apaan dengan leader nistamu yang membangunkanmu jam dua pagi hanya untuk bersikap sok romantis? Namun akhirnya ia menyerah, dan membuka-buka buku kecil yang sengaja ia beli dulu, berjudul "Hana Kotoba". "Kau mau arti yang seperti apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kris menerawang sesaat sebelum mengucapkannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Ya ampun, itu norak sekali, Kris! Apa-apaan itu?"

"Habis apa?" Kris menghela nafas, sebenarnya Luhan mau tak mau kasihan juga dengan leader yang baru-baru ini sok romatis buat sang pencinta romansa seperti Yixing, "Aku nggak pernah tahu ginian sebelumnya." Dan gigi Kris -maaf salah fokus- wajah Kris semakin terasa menyedihkan.

"Mawar merah itu norak, hm!" Luhan menggumam. "Beri saja Yixing mawar hitam." Kris tak melihat Luhan yang tersenyum -bisa di interpretasikan sebagai senyum iblis, bisa jadi senyum iblis bertopeng senyum inosen, dan Kris sukses marah-marah.

"Enak saja! Emang aku nggak tahu kalau mawar hitam artinya 'Kematian'? Kamu mau aku kasih bunga yang kayak ngarep dia cepet mati?" Kris sudah seperti mau nangis, "Ayolah, Han, kamu jadi kakak yang baik dong!"

"Mana ada ceritanya aku jadi kakakmu." Luhan nyengir manis.

Dahi Kris berkedut, benar juga, pikirnya. "Aah, sabodo amat! Pokoknya aku sama kamu tua kamu, kasihani aku dikit dong Han, aku gak pernah kejedot masalah ginian.. Mana ada ceritanya aku romantis :("

"Kamu romantis tau, cuma kamu yang gak pernah nyadar." Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun yang jatuh dan indah sebelum menaiki kasurnya. "Kamu tahu Kris? Bunga itu gak cuma punya satu arti. Seperti bunga Baby's Breath yang melambangkan ketulusan, dan keindahan walau terkadang ia berarti kematian. Dan jika Baby's Breath bersatu dengan mawar merah, itu akan melambangkan 'Aku mencintaimu sampai mati.'"

"Kamu terlalu sering baca fanfic Baby's Breath itu, Han." Kris menimpali datar.

"Fanfic itu bagus, Tuan Wu."

"Hh. Ya sudah, aku percaya kamu, Han."

Barangkali ia akan percaya tak percaya dengan Luhan karena ia melihat Yixing tersenyum lebar saat melihat pemberiannya. Ia mendengar Yixing yang bergumam, "Mawar hitam. Artinya 'kematian'. Namun bisa juga berarti 'kau milikku sampai kapanpun'." Yixing tersenyum pada Kris, "Aku tak tahu kamu seromantis ini."

Kris tersenyum dengan terpaksa dan tidak, senang pemberiannya berhasil (atas bantuan Luhan, terima kasih) dan berpikir, 'bukannya artinya terlihat seperti psikopat.' Dan tak urung Kris masih terkejut saat Yixing berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu balik."

Kris tahu ia akan makin nista di hadapan Luhan namun asal itu buat Yixingnya, menjadi cheesy seperti ini ia tak keberatan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaps, tentang Baby's Breathnya pinjem punya kak Jindeul, huhuhu ;;w;; dan maaf kalau Krislaynya gak kerasa karena yang muncul malah Luhan ._.
> 
> Chapter depan punya si holang kaya dan yang terakhir punya si gigi kaya (?) oke *-*
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca :*


	11. Stalker

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

Suho seperti stalker, selalu mengamati Kyungsoo diam-diam, dari balik  _backstage_ , atau dari balik kerumunan orang di panggung.

Kyungsoo pernah bilang sih, padanya, kalau dia bisa mengamatinya tanpa diam-diam karena mereka adalah kekasih, dan rasanya seperti melayang di angkasa.

Tapi dari balik wajah tenang dan keibuannya, sumpah, Suho malu.

Makin lama keinginannya untuk mengamati Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi membesar.

Chanyeol berkata, "Suho-hyung stalker banget. Kayak sasaeng. Kasihan Kyungsoo loh."

Sasaeng memang tidak ada habisnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo yang sering agak meledak, karena privasinya terhapus.

Kemudian Suho akan memeluk Kyungsoo sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku.." dan Kyungsoo akan memasang wajah kebingungan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kamu bisa kembali padaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [applied for all chapters] standard disclaimer applied

Chanyeol adalah virus senang yang katanya bisa menularkan senangnya kepada orang lain.

Tapi Chanyeol pun memiliki sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan.

Huang Zitao selalu menyukai orang yang salah, dan ironisnya dia tak pernah sekalipun menatapnya yang jelas-jelas menyukainya.

Jadi dia hanya menunjukkan afeksinya dari jauh.

Orang bilang "kalau mencintai seseorang dan orang itu mencintai orang lain dan berbahagia, jika kamu memang benar-benar menyukainya, maka kamupun akan bahagia selama dia bahagia."

Nggak mungkin. Pikir Chanyeol, kata-kata itu hanya kata sok kuat.

Jadi Chanyeol berkata pada Zitao disaat matanya memerah, "Zitao bisa kembali padaku. Ceritakan apapun yang menjadi masalahmu. Aku sayang Zitao."

 

* * *

_"Aku juga sayang Chanyeol-hyung."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
